Fireworks
by DarknessintheCorners
Summary: Will and Ironhide take Annabelle to see the fireworks. Simple as that. THIS IS AN AU; full details inside. THIS CONTAINS A M/M RELATIONSHIP. It is also SMUT. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.


_**Fireworks**_

_**Summary**_**:** Ironhide and Will take Annabelle to see the fireworks.

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own, nor do I profit from the making of this… I just dipped my hand into the box and picked out the characters. Also…**THIS IS AN AU. **In this AU, Robots-in-Disguise don't exist they are humans. Ironhide is a nick-name. Annabelle is Will's niece. Sarah isn't around. And there isn't a big fuck off war that everyone seems to be fighting. This isn't going to be in character… It's so OOC that it's silly… Will isn't a soldier. He is a doctor of medicine, and Ironhide is a mechanic not a robot.

_**Warnings:**_ OOC, maybe a few swear words, slash and smut. Please… If you do not like… Then please… for my sake do not read it… It's that simple.

_**Pairings/Characters: **_IronWill, Annabelle.

**_Ratings_: M **for heavy smut scene.

**_Dedications_: **This is Dedicated to I Caught Myself to making me finish this. And to carEKaos for making me add in the smut. I love you guys.

**On with fic!**

Ironhide drove up to the park where the local community association were holding their annual fireworks display. Will unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the Topkick and opened the door to the backseat, before he had time to react the small child bounded out of the car-seat and ran towards the swing set. Will slammed the car door shut and turned to run after his excited niece, but that's when he saw a familiar figure already running after her and visibly relaxed, he started a relaxed walk towards them. The person grabbed Annabelle and twirled her round, the little girl squealed in delight.

"Uncle Ironhide! Put me down!" She giggled as he put her down and placed a delicate kiss to her hair. He smiled when he saw Will walk towards him. Annabelle looked between her two uncles and grinned. He grin faltered when she saw the serious look on Will's face. Will knelt down in front of her.

"Annabelle, you should know better than to run off… What if it wasn't Ironhide that grabbed you, what if it was a stranger?" Will said, the child had tears in her eyes as Will was telling her off. Will softened his gaze and wiped the tears that had fallen down the girls cheeks. "I don't want to tell you off, but one day it might happen, your uncle Ironhide and I don't want to lose you" Will said, pulling her into a hug, he picked her up and held her close. Ironhide moved towards them and put a comforting hand on Annabelle's back.

"Your uncle is right 'Belle… We don't want you to get hurt" Ironhide said, Annabelle leant back.

"I'm sorry, I was just excited…" she mumbled. Will smiled

"We know" He put her down and took her hand. "Shall we?" He started walking towards the group of people. Annabelle squeaked loudly as she saw her friends.

"KYLIE!" She cried. The girl turned and waved frantically at Annabelle.

"ANNABELLE!" She broke away from her uncles and ran towards the blonde haired girl. Will let go of her hand so she could run and greet her friend. Ironhide smiled and took Will's hand. He knew that a few of the mothers had a crush on the doctor. Will looked at Ironhide and laced their fingers together and moved a bit closer to the mechanic. They walked towards the group of parents after making sure that the two girls were there as well.

"Hello Will, Ironhide. Lovely to see you two out" Kylie's mother, Melissa, said, smiling sweetly, she glanced at their interlocked fingers and her smiled faltered, she caught herself and continued to smile at them.

"Hello, Melissa, how are you this evening?" Ironhide asked politely. He hated the bitch. She had tried to break them up on several occasions.

"I'm fine" she said, tightly. Ironhide smiled at her and tightened his grip on Will's hand. Will tried his hardest not to laugh. He loved this side of the mechanic, possessive and jealous. He looked down at his niece, who was chatting animatedly with her friend, complete with hand gestures. He smiled. "William, how are you?" She asked lacing her words, subtly, with venom.

"I'm brilliant, Melissa" He grinned. Ironhide smirked; he then looked down at Annabelle who had started tugging at his sleeve.

"Yes, little one?" Ironhide asked, letting go of Will's hand to kneel to Annabelle's height.

"Can you take me and Kylie to the swing set, pretty please?" She said, with big puppy dog eyes. Ironhide looked at Will who was nodding.

"Is that okay with you Melissa?" Ironhide asked out of pure politeness. He knew the bitch would say yes, if it meant getting '_alone_' time with _his_ Will.

"Of course it is. Run along and have fun" Before she could actually end the sentence, the girls were pulling Ironhide along towards the swing set. Will was grinning from ear to ear, ever since his brother had died in the war in Afghanistan, and his wife being mentally unfit to look after Annabelle, Will was worried that Ironhide and 'Belle wouldn't get along, he was so glad to have been proven wrong. "You two seem to be quite the happy family" Melissa stated. Will made a non-committal sound in agreement. Ironhide grinned at the enthusiasm of the girls and started to push them in turn at the swings. He looked over at Will who had a smile on his face, positively beaming at the man and the children. He knew if they were to adopt it wouldn't be a problem for the mechanic to adapt to a child about the household. Ever since he told Ironhide that they would have to be looking after his niece, he thought Ironhide would up and leave him, but Ironhide had just been there with all smiles and hugged him telling him it would be alright. The man over the P.A. called out;

"The fireworks will start in 5 minutes, so take your places" the girls shrieked in happiness and jumped off the swing set, each one grabbing one of his hands and push/pulling him towards Melissa and Will. They let go of his hands and grinned up at him.

"Thank you for playing with us, Uncle 'Hide" Annabelle said sweetly and Kylie nodded enthusiastically in agreement. Ironhide grinned widely.

"You're welcome, Squirt" Ironhide beamed at the young girl, he then he took Will's hand, again, much to Melissa's chagrin. He let go of the hand to put it around Will's shoulders, Will grabbed the hand that was on his shoulder and leant into Ironhide, who kissed his forehead. Melissa glared.

They went and took their places around the fence the organisers had used as a perimeter around the fireworks. Will let go of Ironhide's hand and bent down to pick up Annabelle, mainly because, he didn't want her to go missing.

The music started as the fireworks went up. The rockets exploded in dazzling gold's sprinkling the air with greens and reds, more went up, screeching and lighting up the darkness of the sky. Some were silent, the only indication of them being fireworks is when they would explode, scattering the sky with neon blues and pinks. Everyone was staring in awe and wonder, oo-ing and ah-ing at all the right moments. Annabelle was squealing in delight and pointing at the colours, Will was smiling like an idiot at his little niece, and this was her first big fireworks display.

The last rocket exploded in a massive display of differing colours. It exploding several times after the initial explosion, making the gold's, reds, blues, pinks and greens, scatter across the night sky.

"That's the end of the fireworks folks. Safe journey home" The man over the PA said. Everyone started to make a move, Ironhide wrapped his arm around Will's waist, while Will tightened his grip around Annabelle. Melissa picked up Kylie, and moved closer to Will. Ironhide let out a barely audible growl.

"Say goodbye, Kylie" Melissa smiled and set Kylie down who held out her arms to hug her friend goodbye. Will set Annabelle down on the floor, and hugged Kylie back.

"Bye Annabelle, see you at school" Kylie waved. "Bye Will, Bye Ironhide!"

"Bye Kylie" Annabelle said, waving back. Will nodded, and Ironhide waved at the girls.

"Goodbye Will, Goodbye Ironhide" Melissa smirked, then held Kylies hand then walked off to their car. Ironhide sighed, and held Annabelle's hand and made their way back to the Topkick. They put Annabelle in the backseat, who yawned while doing up her seatbelt. They shut the door.

"God, she hates me" Ironhide said, going to get in the driver's seat.

"Who hates you?" Will asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Tell you when we get back to yours" Ironhide sighed. And put the key in the ignition.

The drive back to the Lennox residence was quiet, apart from the quiet snores that were emitting from the girl in the back. They pulled into the driveway; Will got out the car and went to the back to get out his niece. She picked her up carefully as to not wake her.

"Ironhide, could you go in my pocket and get out the keys and open the door" Ironhide reached in and fumbled about in the pocket grabbing the keys, he turned and opened the door. "Thanks 'Hide. Make yourself comfortable, I'll just take 'Belle to bed" Will went up the stairs and put the little girl to bed. Ironhide sighed and plonked himself down on the sofa. He rubbed his temples, to staunch the oncoming headache. Will walked in and sat down next to him. "Are you okay?" He asked, leaning his head on Ironhide's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he put an arm around will's shoulders and pulled him close.

"Who hates you?" Will asked, looking up at the mechanic

"Melissa" Ironhide looked down at Will and kissed him gently on the forehead and closed his eyes.

"oh… Does it matter if she hates you?" Will asked, sitting up and taking Ironhide's hand.

"Yes, it does. Fair enough, I don't like her and her obvious infatuation for you…" Will gave a look. "Okay, maybe I hate her, but the point is, She's Annabelle's best friend's mother… and if I want something to work out, then I'm going to have some form of acquaintanceship with her, that isn't based on hate… the only thing I have in common with her is our love for you, before you ask" Ironhide sighed. "Look, I'll come round and see you tomorrow... It's getting late. Goodnight" He went to get up but was pinned to the sofa by Will who had started kissing him.

"You" Will kissed him chaste on the lips "are not going anywhere Tyshaunn Archer" Will growled. Ironhide groaned

"Please don't call me that… You know what it does to me" Ironhide moved his hands and grabbed Will's arse and squeezed Will ground his hips into Ironhide moaning into the kiss. He continued to grind down; Ironhide started moaning in his mouth. He made a noise of annoyance. And pushed him away. "No, Will… Stop"

"What? What's wrong?" Will asked, slightly flushed in the cheeks and panting.

"Annabelle's upstairs" Ironhide mumbled, moaning slightly as Will started kissing and biting at Ironhide's neck, knowing all the soft and sensitive spots on his neck and underneath his ear.

"Then we will have to be quiet… Alright?" Will continued grinding, moving his hands down to Ironhide's trousers, undoing the zip and pushed his trousers and boxers down as best he can whilst not moving away. Ironhide lifted his hips so Will could take off his trousers; While Ironhide was lifting Will's top over his head, they broke away so the clothes could be lost and they joined together in a fierce kiss. Ironhide started to remove will's trousers. He knelt up and let Ironhide take off the garment. Will started grinding into Ironhide, their naked bodies creating friction between making them both groan into each other's mouths. They kept kissing until breath became a necessity. They were both panting and grinding. Will moved his hand down and took a hold of Ironhide's member, pumping it slightly.

"Oh… God… Will!" Ironhide started making incoherent noises. Will grinned and started chewing on Ironhide's neck. Will pumping the shaft quicker and harder. Ironhide momentarily gained sense of what was happening and flipped them both over so he was on top of Will and taking control of the situation, he slapped Will's hand away and moved over to the little table next to the sofa and opened the drawer. He rooted round a little bit and found what he was looking for; a small bottle of lubricant and a condom. He placed the condom on the sofa next to them and opened the bottle of lubricant and poured a generous amount on his fingers; he then moved his finger down to Will's opening and inserted one finger. He moved it in and out a couple of times before adding in the second, scissoring them slightly. He pulled them out and inserted a third, thrusting them in and curling them. During this assault Will was moaning and writhing underneath him, muttering obscenities such as 'fuck… 'Hide…' and 'Faster…' Ironhide smirked and twisted his finger inside Will and hit his prostrate which drew a quick shout from Will. Ironhide put his hand that wasn't inside Will and clamped it over his mouth to keep him quiet. "you want to wake up Annabelle? Be quiet!" He stroked his prostate again which led to Will whimpering. He moved the hand.

"I wouldn't be loud, if you weren't doing that" Ironhide stroked it again, Will moaned "Yes, that, with your fingers" Ironhide chuckled and pulled out the fingers. Will made a disgruntled sound at the loss of contact; the mechanic kissed the doctor and grabbed the condom. He ripped it open and placed the condom on, he went to grab the bottle of lube, when Will stopped him. "No… Don't need the lube… Just fuck me" Ironhide nodded and inserted himself inside Will. He pushed forward till he was up to the hilt; he stopped momentarily so Will could adjust. After a few minutes of just sitting there, Will pushed his hips upward to encourage Ironhide to move. At first it was small thrusts, pulling out halfway and then slowly going in, until he found a rhythm. They were both moaning and groaning. "Gods… Ironhide… Faster… Please?" Will begged. Ironhide obliged. He sped up his thrusts and went in deeper. He pulled out so the head was still in and then slammed in; he quickly kissed Will to muffle both their moans and continued thrusting, he continued to kiss Will, pushing his tongue forward. Their tongues started to dance in tandem with Ironhide's thrusts. Will bit down on Ironhide's tongue when he hit his prostate, which led Ironhide to let out a pained moan. Their kiss was sloppy and needy, both trying to hold on for as long as possible, which was getting increasingly difficult for Will with each thrust and assault on his prostate.

Ironhide pulled away from Will and latched onto his neck, and started to bite down; sucking hard so he was sure it would leave a mark. Ironhide moved one of his hands and started jerking Will off, he got his fingers of his other hand and put them to Will's mouth so he could suck them. Will felt his abdomen tighten, a sign for his impending release. Ironhide removed his fingers and stopped biting Will's neck. He gave Will a chaste kiss to his lips and gave him one final hard thrust and tug at his member and he had Will tightening around Ironhide and spilling his seed all over both their bodies and moaning Ironhide's name as a mantra. Ironhide continued thrusting a short while after and came, crying Will's name. They sat in the same position, panting, trying to catch their breath. Ironhide pulled out his softened member and moved to the side. He pulled off the condom and tied it, chucking into the dustbin that was nearby along with the condom wrapper.

"We're gonna have to empty the bin before we go to bed or before Annabelle gets up… Don't want her finding the condom" Ironhide stated. Will chuckled and went to get up, wincing slightly at the pain that shot threw his body. "where you goin'?" Ironhide asked, sitting up. Will smiled and leant down; kissing Ironhide full on the lips.

"Just going to get a cloth, love, so we can clean up. I'm also going to empty the bin" Will stood up again and picked up removed the bin liner and taking it into the kitchen to deposit it in the main bin. He came back with a damp wash cloth and started to worship Ironhide's muscled body with it, kissing the clean areas. After Ironhide was clean, he rubbed it quickly over his torso; he was going to wash properly in the morning, hopefully with Ironhide, in the shower. He went back to the kitchen and threw it in the sink. He went back into the sitting room and stifled a yawn. He went over to Ironhide and held out his hands helping Ironhide up. "Are you staying here? Or are you still going back to your place?" Will asked, putting his arms around Ironhide's neck, completely aware that they were both naked.

"I." Ironhide placed his arms around Will's waist and kissed him on the nose "Am staying here tonight." He said. Will smiled and moved to pick up his and Ironhide's clothes and started to walk towards his bedroom. He threw a pair of Ironhide's boxers that he had left there before at Ironhide and pulled on a pair of his own. Ironhide pulled on the boxers and got in the bed. Will followed suit after dumping their clothes in the wash basket. The doctor snuggled into Ironhide's welcome arms.

"Thank you for tonight Ironhide… It was wonderful… Even though Melissa was there" Will mumbled against the mechanics chest, using it to muffle his yawn.

"It was my pleasure. Really… Now… Get some sleep… It's no doubt Annabelle will be in here at the crack of dawn to wake us up" Ironhide smiled, taking a turn to yawn himself.

"Night 'Hide" Will mumbled, snuggling further into Ironhide's warmth.

"Goodnight Will" Ironhide said. He watched as Will's breathing deepened and levelled out before letting himself fall into a deep slumber, feeling happier than he had in a long time.

Yeah… Ironhide could defiantly get used to this domestic thing.

**A.N; **It's finished! Damn that took a long time! And to those who are waiting for** Hit and Run; **I am SO sorry I haven't updated it in about 2 months… everything is just getting in the way and what I did have written somehow deleted itself But I am hoping to have chapter 3 up by the end of November.

This may be turned into a series of ficlets… mainly because whilst I was writing this I got bunnies for their first meeting… Damn I hate those bunnies. Anyway… R&R please… It's nice to read what you guys think of it, and would be nice to know if you want it turned into a series of ficlets. Flames will only be used to roast my literary marshmallows. 8D

**xxDarknessxx**


End file.
